


Good Kitty

by batboybondage



Series: Good Pet [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Age Play (background), Bondage, Brainwashing, Child grooming (no explicit content), D/s, Evil Bruce, Kitty play, M/M, Non-consensual training, Pet Play, Puppy Play, non-con, threats of body modification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batboybondage/pseuds/batboybondage
Summary: Tim learns how to be a good kitty for Daddy and thinks back on how he came to live in Wayne Manor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Everyone is of age.

The information was all pinned to the wall and written meticulously in his books. It was a mystery, a horror story he had been unraveling most of his life. Since he was a boy of six.

At the centre of it all was Dick Grayson.

The picture in the middle of his web was a boy cut out of a picture Tim had kept as a memento from that day at the circus.

_From what I have been able to deduce, during the commotion of the Grayson’s death their son, Dick (age 10) was taken while no one was watching. After a brief investigation the police declared him a runaway and the file collected dust. Through my informants I have found that the investigators given his case were paid off, made to forget the boy. The circus was forced out of town from bad publicity and public outrage for an ‘unsafe working environment,’ and was later ruined by lawsuits._

_There was no one to remember Richard John Grayson. No one except me._

*  
  
“Here kitty, kitty, kitty,” his voice was lulling, but the kitten—TIM knew what would happen if he left him waiting too long. He crawled out from behind the couch where he spent most of his time. If he was out of sight maybe he would have a bit of reprieve, but it was rare that he was left alone for long periods of time during his ‘training.’ The new ‘kitten’ got lots of attention while Da—BRUCE and Dick taught him all his lessons.

Tim bit down a mewl of pleasure when he felt his tail, the vibrator come to life to reward him for his promptness. He knew he was being drugged. Any bit of pleasure—or even soft touches made him insanely horny, but his cock was locked in a chastity device.

He glared up at Dick, who smiled down at him gently. The former acrobat bent and put his hand out in front of Tim’s face.

Tim wished he could grit his teeth, but the ring gag kept his mouth open and accessible. His hesitation was noted and he felt the crackle of pain around his neck from the collar. He couldn’t stifle his whine of pain. His over sensitive body seized. Dick hummed in sympathy and gently petted Tim’s head to help him work through the pain.

“Bad kitty,” He scolded, but there wasn’t any venom to it. Even so, the quiet words stung as much as the shock. They were forcing reactions out of him. The gentle pets soothed him. He hated taking any comfort from them. After his punishment was finished Dick held his hand out in front of him again. Tim obediently bumped his head against the open palm like a cat would. He felt the vibrations start up again. He licked at Dick’s hand when he didn’t remove it.

“Good kitten, very good Timmy-Kitty,” Dick said sadly. “That’s how we act.”

-

His first real break was the disappearance of Jason Todd. A string of leads that he followed straight to Bruce Wayne’s doorstep.

And to Dick Grayson.

Robin Wayne. Bruce Wayne’s adopted son. All the papers were forged, or rushed, or paid for. Tim had a folder of all the people Bruce Wayne had to pay to buy himself a ten-year-old boy. Robin was said to be sickly, a shut in. It was rare for him to leave Wayne Manor, and if he did it was usually to visit Bruce at the office. The few pictures of him there were didn’t show any sign of sickness. Dick, ‘Robin,’ looked healthy.  

_My stomach drops wondering what he wanted him for. What he used him for. A rich man grooming a child for something… something I don’t even want to contemplate. Now he has another one, Jason Todd, but Jason is eighteen, much older than Dick was when he was taken._

-

He didn’t mind Dick so much, even after the things he had done to him. He knew how broken Dick Grayson must be if he had survived under this roof for fourteen years, the doll of a sadist. He maintained a child-like disposition. ‘Played’ and always remained upbeat and cheerful, at least in front of Da—Bruce. Tim knew there were cameras everywhere. There had to be. Bruce Wayne was a control freak. He had to make sure all his pets were coming to heel. At times it seemed as if Dick were a partner in crime. A dominant forcing Jason and Tim for entertainment. But it was all learned. It was all to please Bruce.

Dick would sit with him sometimes, and stroke his head like he was a real cat. Even in his most barbarous acts his touch was gentle, trying to do as little damage as possible while still working towards breaking Tim’s psyche.

He didn’t mind Dick so much, he repeated as Dick lined up his cock with the ring gag.

It was Bruce Wayne that was the monster.

-

All the evidence he had, and he knew it wouldn’t do any good. A lot of the trail was stop and starts. Tim had to make logical leaps with no solid proof, and, despite all that he knew he couldn’t trust the police, he couldn’t even trust the FBI. There was no section of law enforcement Wayne hadn’t paid off already. Tim didn’t know who he could trust. He had almost given the file to Commissioner Gordon himself, known for taking down corrupt cops in Gotham when he found a link between him and Wayne.

_The Waynes were murdered that night. A crook in the alley way. Mugging gone wrong. That’s what the report said. I shouldn’t blame an eight year old for the death of his own parents, but I do. I do blame him. Bruce Wayne shows signs of being a genius, a sadist, a… monster. From what I’ve seen I’m convinced he killed his parents so that he could do as he liked. His sole caretaker was the butler, someone the child had control over._

_Jim Gordon was the officer in charge of the investigation. He became Commissioner a year later, the youngest the city has ever had. I think Bruce promised him things and Gordon was rewarded for keeping his mouth shut. The Wayne’s murderer was never found or brought to justice._

-

Daddy—Bruce wasn’t gentle like Dick. Dick was so broken that he treated them like animals. Like Tim was actually a cat and Jason was actually a dog. He was soft, affectionate and sometimes a little too rough like any child with pets.

But Bruce knew what he had forced them to become. They were slaves, and he took pleasure in their humiliation. In their dehumanisation. He liked his total control over all three young men.

He was spread over Bruce’s lap now, like a naughty child about to get spanked. He had removed Tim’s ‘tail’ and stretched him roughly with his fingers. Tim tried to keep relaxed so that it wouldn’t hurt, but his owner didn’t seem to care if Tim hurt or not. He felt empty without the plug, he was so used to being stuffed now.

“Such a bad cat,” Bruce murmured and Tim shivered in phantom pain. “But you’ll learn. You’ll be good for Daddy. We just need to teach you, don’t we?” Suddenly Bruce split the air with a whistle. Tim’s stomach knotted. The worst thing in the house was Jason.

Jason crawled quickly into the room as fast as he could go. He barked and wiggled his ass when he saw Bruce had Tim on his lap. He made a growling sound, maybe jealousy, maybe eagerness to ‘play.’ Seeing Jason was a reminder of what he would become if he didn’t escape.

“Sit boy,” Bruce commanded. Jason knelt, his hands on the floor taking a dog-like position. He continued to shake his ass making the tail go back and forth.

“Good boy,” Jason shivered at the complement. Behind his excited eyes was a blank void. He didn’t think much anymore. Tim wondered if it was because he was broken, or it was because it was the only way he could survive anymore.

“Okay, Pup,” Bruce said. He patted the empty end of the couch. Awkwardly Jason pulled himself up, a hard task with his legs tied, forcing him to crawl everywhere. He finally came up and started sniffing at Tim’s ass. Tim tried to see what he was doing, but he felt Bruce’s hand on his neck, forcing him to turn the other way again. Jason didn’t seem to need much more prompting. Tim instantly felt a hot tongue lick at his hole. He gave a muffled cry of protest, but Bruce slapped his ass cheek.

“That’s not the type of sound a kitten makes,” Bruce said warningly.

Jason meanwhile was licking at him eagerly, his tongue pushing in and out. He made frisky grumbling sounds as he pushed in as much as he could. Tim tried not to make any sounds at all, but it was too hard to hold in. He started yowling. Bruce chuckled meanly and rubbed his ass in approval.

“Good Kitty,” he felt a desperate fear at how hot and good Daddy’s voice could make him feel—

Bruce’s voice.

“Tomorrow the vet will come and you’ll feel a lot better. You’ll start to be the sex kitten you’re supposed to be.”

-

After stalking him for several months, Tim met ‘Robin Wayne’ several times posing as a reporter. It was hard to meet him without Bruce’s watchfulness. All meetings would be in their home, at the office. No public places where ‘Robin’ could be pulled away from Bruce’s sight.

Tim knew he was in too deep now. Knew the dangers he faced, but he had started to fantasize about Dick Grayson, a figure that had always haunted his dreams and nightmares, from a scared boy watching his parents die, to a beautiful man spread out on silk sheets. Tim was obsessed, but couldn’t admit it. He hid under the righteousness of his mission.

He sent ‘Robin’ coded messages in the notes. He was flirting with danger, but they never cut contact. They never raised suspicion. Robin was meeting his eyes more, smiling at him more, accidently touching him more. Tim deluded himself into thinking Dick understood, that Bruce hadn’t found out. That Dick saw him as a rescuer.

God he was so stupid.

When Dick invited him to the little donut shop in Park Row alone, Tim jumped at the chance.

He held the older man’s hand while he explained he knew everything. That he knew he was taken by Bruce, he knew it was all against his will. He would save him; he just had to come with him. Dick listened silently and kindly, but there was sadness in his eyes.

Tim had thought the sadness was for Dick’s life up until that moment.

But really it had been for Tim.

In powder sugar on his plate Dick had spelled out RUN, but his message was too late. The door opened, and the imposing figure of Bruce Wayne walked in. Dick rubbed out the message before it could be seen by him.

-

That night Dick fussed over him more than usual. Petting and touching and hugging. He kept rewarding Tim even when he didn’t warrant a reward. Jason was on his pillow watching with an air of annoyance at all the attention the cat was receiving. Tim would have liked to tell him he would be happy to trade, but the ring gag made that little fantasy impossible.

“Don’t be mad, Jay,” Dick smiled at the dog’s obvious insecurities. He patted his leg and Jason quickly came forward resting his head on Dick’s knee. Tim was forced to settle on Dick’s other knee, Dick petting his head. Dick stroked Jason’s hair with his other hand.

“Timmy-Kitty is going to have a bad experience tomorrow, but he’ll start to be happy, like us.”

No doubt the ‘vet.’ Tim was terrified what that might mean.

“I know you were happier being a stray, Timmy… … …” Dick lowered his voice, barely a whisper, “I’m sorry.”

-

He fought, of course he fought, but Tim realized too late the coffee he was drinking had been drugged, probably by Dick. Bruce was large and knew exactly what he was doing. Soon Tim was forced back in the booth, Bruce’s arm wrapped around him, while Dick sat on the other side watching with a blank smile on his face.

“I’m impressed how much you found,” Bruce said casually. He started undoing buttons of Tim’s heavy coat. Tim knew no help would come from the owner of the shop. At Bruce’s nod he had left and locked the door behind him. Tim wildly wondered how much his capture had cost.

“You must think ill of me, trying to steal my family away.” Tim was maneuvered and his coat thrown to one side. He felt like he was floating. He had no control of his body, but he was completely aware. “Maybe if I explain it to you? I adopted Dickie, yes Dickie, there’s no reason to hide it from you—when he was a boy, orphaned like I was. He was a beautiful child… but you already know that, don’t you? You saw how he flew… but children weren’t what I was after at the time, pretty as he was…” Bruce hummed and Tim watched as his shirt was removed.

“But how can you not become obsessed with him?” Bruce smiled knowingly. “When his parents fell I saw the opportunity. Took him into my home. I never touched him,” He emphasized, “But I taught him that he could depend on me. That I would take care of him. He learned how to be my Dickie, and when he came of age we consummated our relationship. His place in my family is forever, Mr. Drake. You’ll come to see that soon enough. Then Jason… Jason was on the streets. He was only too happy when, the day he tried to steal my tires I invited him into our home. He was so thankful. He thought I just wanted sex. He didn’t understand I was offering him a place of safety. That he would be part of our family too, loved and well taken care of. I wasn’t sure what to do when I found your little messages to Dickie. I was angry, you can understand that. I almost had you killed, but then Dick mentioned how lonely Jason got when we were out in the world and he had to stay home, and I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t imagined your obedient eyes looking at me from down below in worship. So this is the answer. Dickie.”

Dick bent down under the table and Tim felt his pants slide off his body. Then he felt a wet tongue run along the underside of his cock. Dick crawled back out and went to behind the counter. He brought out the cage, probably meant for a large dog.

“Let’s get you home, kitten.”

-

The ‘vet’ was Doctor Thomas Elliot. ‘Tommy,’ as Daddy affection—Bruce affectionately called him. Tim was strapped down on his stomach to a cold metal table.

Dick knelt on the ground ‘greeting Uncle Tommy properly’ by giving him a blow job. The Doctor ran his right hand through Dick’s hair, guiding his head. He hummed at the talented mouth, but otherwise talked to Bruce about his ‘kitten’s’ first examination.

“He’s a very stubborn cat,” Bruce drawled watching Dick as his head bobbed back and forth. Tim could see the bulge in his pants. “We adopted him about a month ago. Dickie found him for me. I knew this one would be a challenge. Jason was meant for domestication, but this little stray’s a fire cracker,” Bruce ran his hand from the top of Tim’s head, down his bare back to his ass, and continued to stroke him.

“Ah!” Elliot nodded. He cleared his throat and petted Dick’s head. “I see.”

The younger man pulled away licking cum off his lips and did up Elliot’s fly.

“May I be excused, Daddy?” Dick asked. His eyes shifted from Tim to Doctor Elliot and then landed on Bruce.

“No you may not,” Bruce said giving him a stern look. “It’s Timmy’s first visit from the vet and he’s probably scared. “You comfort the poor creature.”

Dick nodded, kept his face bright, but his air of misery could be felt. Whatever was happening must have happened to Jason too. Dick bent down and rested his head in front of Tim’s. Tim’s neck was locked in place by the restraints, so he couldn’t even try to pull away as Dick softly kissed his mouth. Small pecks.

“So you want your pussy cat mellowed?” Elliot asked. The older men watched as Dick continued to kiss Tim’s face.

“Yes, a bit,” Bruce nodded, “Nothing too extreme.”

“You should neuter your pets, Bruce. They keep pretty longer.”

Tim froze. _Neuter!?_

“No,” Bruce said rolling his eyes at the ‘joke.’ “You know I don’t hire you for your surgical abilities.”

“Mm, I wish you would,” Elliot eyed Tim, met his eyes, and grinned at him knowingly. “Remove their fingers, cut their vocal chords, and the tendons in their feet and they’ll be obedient little animals in no time at all. This one would be mewling and spreading for you by the end of next week.”

“I like to keep my options open,” Bruce’s tone brooked no argument. Elliot pouted and Tim’s heart slowed down just a little. Oh god, oh god, if Bruce was a monster what did that make Tommy Elliot?

Dick’s forehead pressed against him hard. He wasn’t even hiding his nervousness now.

“Alright, alright,” Tommy went to his bag and started pulling things out. “You want the kitten a bit more open to training, right?”

“Yes, he’s a bit too smart for his own good, I have the feeling that’s gone untreated for a very long time,” Bruce smirked. He put one hand on Tim’s head and the other on Dick’s who was still gently kissing Tim, now to the cheek, now on the nose.

“That’s easy enough to deal with,” Elliot took out a long needle. Tim baulked and started trying to fight the restraints.

“No, Timmy, good kitty, it’s gonna be okay,” Dick promised wrapping his arms around him, but he was shaking a bit.  

“’O! ‘O!” Tim pleaded. He didn’t want it, whatever they were going to do to him he didn’t want it.

“Hush,” Bruce ordered, “Jason was the same, now see how happy he is?”

Tears leaked out of his eyes. He hadn’t cried since his first night here.

“Put the headphones on him and we can start the first session.” Elliot said. He pushed the needle into the soft flesh of Tim’s ass. Bruce placed a pair of headphones on his ears. He squirmed, but it was impossible to move. It was a recording of a lulling voice. All other sounds were blocked out. Dick’s worried face was in front of him, then it went away. Darkness, a blindfold. He felt his tail being pulled out and something cold and metal replace it. It went deep inside him, too far up and it made him cry more, but he couldn’t hear his own cries, the voice was too loud. The chastity device was removed and something else was placed around his cock. Something that started to squeeze at him gently, milking him. His ass was in the air now, and he felt sick. His ring gag was removed, but he couldn’t get any words out before it was replaced and something like the thing in his ass, metal, phallic moved into his mouth and down his throat and he gagged, but he couldn’t get it out. Everything started pushing in and out of him and he shook and shuddered.

“Kitty wants to please Daddy,” The voice told him.

No, no, no.

“Kitty is an animal, animals don’t think. Animals obey. Kitty obeys because Kitty is an animal.”

Tim shuddered, his prostate was massaged over and over and he had already cum from the thing around his cock. He had stopped gagging.

“Kitty has paws. Kitty can’t use his paws to hold things. Kitty uses his mouth to hold things. Kitty eats from a bowl on the ground. Kitty doesn’t use his paws to eat. Kitty uses his mouth. Kitty is an animal.”

The drugs started to take effect. Kitty started to feel calmer. He listened to the lulling voice. It was a nice voice. It made a lot of sense.

“Kitty likes milk. Kitty loves to drink Daddy’s milk especially. Kitty will beg for Daddy’s milk because Kitty likes milk.”

He started to suck at the metal in his mouth and made a pleased whimper when he had a little taste of salt at the tip. If he kept working at it maybe it would give him milk.

“Kitty can’t talk. Kitty is an animal. Kitty is a cat. Cats meow, purr, yowl, and hiss. These are the only sounds Kitty can make.”

“Kitty is an animal. Kitty gets distracted by things easily. Yarn, and mice and flying things distract because Kitty is dumb. Kitty is an animal and doesn’t focus well.”

He tried so hard to fight it, tried to concentrate, but the words felt like they were branded onto his brain. He knew who he was still, but the voice, the drugs, they worked to make a new layer over Kitty’s—Tim’s old personality.

The voice went on and on, told him who Kitty was. What Kitty liked and didn’t like.

“Kitty understands orders. Kitty likes to follow orders for Daddy, but Kitty gets distracted easily. Kitty doesn’t understand a lot of conversations because Kitty only knows how to focus on orders.”

He wouldn’t be broken by this. He wouldn’t. He’s K—Timothy Drake.

Then his mind slipped to Jason. How many times had he heard the lulling voice? How long had it taken for his eyes to go blank?

“Good Kitty. Good Kitty. Good Kitty.” He felt himself cum again.

“Good Kitty.”


End file.
